La valeur de la vie
by Melody05
Summary: "Les battements d'un cœur qui ralentissent. Les ondes d'une âme qui s'effritent. La chaleur d'une peau qui s'échappe. Les pensées qui s'effacent. L'esprit qui s'envole. Le processus de la mort s'est enclenché. Personne n'échappe à l'emprise de cette entité aux bras glacés d'effroi. "


**Hellooooo tout le monde! Si il y a du monde qui vient lire ça d'ailleurs XD. Bref, donc oui, j'ai dit que je n'écrivais plus trop en ce moment, et c'est toujours le cas hein, mais ce texte a été écrit pendant les vacances, et j'avais oublié de le poster C: Breeef, don merci à IrisJr d'avoir corrigé les fautes. Et puis mmmh bah pour parler de ce texte, c'est peut-être un peu étrange, ça ne traite pas vraiment des persos finalement ._. On ne peut pas non plus vraiment dire qu'il y a de la romance, après chacun est libre de le lire comme il le sent. **

**Donc juste au cas où, je préviens qu'il y a un risque de spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas lus le tome 9 ou 10 il me semble. Voilà voilà. On se retrouve en bas 8D! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**La valeur de la vie**

Il est parti. Il est mort. Et toi, tu as mal.

* * *

Les gens ne comprennent pas ce que peut faire la perte d'un être tant qu'ils ne l'ont pas connue. Les gens ne comprennent pas la valeur d'une vie. Ils ne comprennent pas l'importance d'un souffle de vie. Ils ne mesurent pas toutes ces choses, parce qu'ils ne se posent pas de questions tout simplement.

Ces questions qui vous torturent l'âme et l'esprit. Ces questions dont les réponses vous glissent entre les doigts comme les grains de sable chaud. Leur sens et même leur compréhension vous échappe.

Les battements d'un cœur qui ralentissent. Les ondes d'une âme qui s'effritent. La chaleur d'une peau qui s'échappe. Les pensées qui s'effacent. L''esprit qui s'envole. Le processus de la mort s'est enclenché. Personne n'échappe à l'emprise de cette entité aux bras glacés d'effroi.

Parce que les gens ont peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas. L'inconnu les effraie. Ils ont peur de s'aventurer dans les ténèbres sans aucun point de repère. Alors ils préfèrent ne pas y penser. Ils préfèrent laisser de côté l'effrayante vérité. Ils préfèrent laisser le rideau pourpre baissé sur la faucheuse et la laisser attendre le moment où elle sera sous le feu des projecteurs. Mieux vaut abandonner ce qui effraie dans l'ombre.

Seulement la mort n'en devient que plus effrayante. Plus terrible. Dans l'ombre, elle aiguise ses crocs acérés. Dans l'ombre, elle se prépare à frapper pour se venger de cet oubli. Dans l'ombre, la folie s'épaissit. La mort devient fourbe. La mort accroît silencieusement sa soif de sang. Le rouge du rideau valse devant ses yeux injectés de folie meurtrière.

Tout le monde sera confronté à cet ennemi. Les gens devront quoiqu'il arrive faire face à cet acteur attendant patiemment le lever du rideau. Alors le début de l'acte débutera. Parce que leurs corps vieilliront. Leurs forces s'amenuiseront. Leurs regards faibliront. L'écoulement effréné du liquide rouge se tarira. Les battements incessants de leurs cœurs s'arrêteront.

Alors la mort surgira. Elle dansera sur la scène aux lueurs rouges. Elle rira de sa démence. Elle jubilera devant les corps dont elle arrachera la vie.

Cette vie si friable. Cette vie qui est tellement précieuse et qui pourtant s'éteint si vite. Il suffit d'un battement de cil pour que le corps s'affaisse. Il suffit d'une caresse pour que l'esprit s'envole.

Il suffit d'un coup mortel pour que l'âme s'éteigne.

Les gens ne comprennent pas ce que signifie la mort. Parce qu'ils ne veulent pas comprendre et préfèrent la cacher. Inventer des histoires pour l'embellir. Telle une vieille robe laide que l'on pare de fils dorés. Tel un ciel morne et sans vie illuminé par l'astre chaleureux.

La vie est tellement fragile. Tellement éphémère. Tout comme les feuilles d'un arbre. Il suffit d'un coup de vent pour l'arracher. Un coup de vent meurtrier. Un vent assassin.

* * *

Tout comme son tueur. Celui qui a brusquement enclenché le processus infernal de la faucheuse.

Et tu n'étais pas là. Toi, tu l'attendais patiemment.

Et tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser qu'à l'instant où tu râlais intérieurement pour son retard, le fil de sa vie venait d'être coupé. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser que par ta faute, son âme s'est éteinte.

Alors ton maquillage a coulé. Ton corps s'est drainé de son eau. Ton cœur s'est affaissé. Parce que son âme est partie. Parce que tu ne peux plus la ressentir. Parce que tu sais qu'il ne sera pas au coin d'un couloir en train de pester contre un café. Parce que vôtre histoire vient de se stopper au moment même où sa vie s'est échappée.

Parce que toi, tu sais ce que représente une vie maintenant. Tu comprends réellement la valeur du souffle de cette chose si importante. Ce que le monde ne vous a donné qu'une seule fois. Le bien le plus précieux de chaque être vivant.

Alors tu souffres atrocement. Parce que tu ne peux empêcher les questions redoutées de t'assaillir. Le changement s'opère sur ton être si faible. Tu ne seras plus jamais la même personne. La mort s'est dévoilée, le masque est enfin tombé, et tu ne comptes plus la cacher. Non Marie. Parce que maintenant, tu sais à quoi t'attendre. Et tu refuses d'être à nouveau surprise par sa venue incongrue. Maintenant tu la surveilleras. Tu la guetteras.

Ils disent que c'est Stein. Ils disent que c'est lui qui a ôté la vie de cet être qui quoi que tu en dises t'était si chère. Mais ils ne savent rien. Ils ne comprennent pas. Ils sont idiots.

Tu sais que Stein n'aurait pu faire une chose pareille. Parce que lui, il a compris depuis longtemps. La valeur d'une vie, Stein est bien placé pour savoir que c'est inestimable. Alors tu ne crois pas à ces idioties. Parce que tu sais qui il est. Tu le connais. Tu le ressens dans chaque particule de ton être. Même la folie ne pourra le changer. Même cette démence perfide ne pourra atteindre son âme.

Alors il est hors de question que tu les laisses salir son nom. Stein n'est pas un meurtrier. Tu le prouveras, quoi qu'il puisse t'en coûter. Parce que tu refuses de perdre ce qu'il te reste. Ceux à qui tu tiens.

* * *

Tu voulais être forte devant lui. Tu ne voulais pas te laisser submerger par la peine. Tu ne voulais pas que ta tristesse torture ton cœur.

Et pourtant les larmes significatives de ta douleur refont surface. Elles recouvrent ton œil d'une fine couche de liquide translucide. Ta vue se brouille. Ton cœur souffre.

Instinctivement ton dos se colle contre le tronc rugueux d'un arbre. Un arbre se dressant fièrement vers les cieux. Un arbre dont tu pourrais presque sentir la sève couler entre le bois. Un arbre vivant.

Alors tu laisses la peine te submerger. Et les larmes coulent le long de ta joue avant de venir s'échouer au sol.

Tu te sens terriblement seule. Mais une main se posant délicatement sur ta tête te prouve le contraire. Alors tu sens une légère pression s'exercer à l'arrière de ton crâne. Tu te retrouves alors blottie contre son torse. Contre le torse de celui qui sait comme toi ce que vaut la vie. Contre le torse de celui que tu ne voudrais en aucun cas perdre. Celui pour qui, peut-être, tu éprouves sans doute plus que de simples sentiments amicaux.

A cet instant, tu as l'impression que la folie a complètement quitté son corps. Le calme semble régner dans son âme chamboulée par la folie. Sa respiration est sereine, tu peux sentir son souffle caressant les mèches frivoles de tes cheveux soulevés par la brise. E souffle tiède de la vie. Une chaleur rassurante vous entoure. Et pour la première fois depuis la disparition de BJ, tu te sens bien. Tu te sens forte. Parce que Stein est avec toi. Parce que vous êtes conscients de l'importance que contient chaque vie de chaque particule vivante. Parce que vous êtes ensembles.

* * *

Une feuille virevolte lentement, bercée par le vent qui lui a ôté la vie. Elle finit sa chute dans les cheveux de Marie.

* * *

**Alors? Des avis 8D? Vous avez sans doute remarqué l'agencement étrange de ce texte, j'en suis désolée, mais je tenais vraiment à poster ce texte. Parce que le Marie/Stein c'est le biiiien *PAN*. Et puis la mort c'est encore mieux *DOUBLE PAN*. Bon bah voilà, sur ce je vais me coucher, et je vous dis à la prochaine 8D!**


End file.
